Crazy twisted love
by swanqueenforlife
Summary: Emmett swan had a strange boy walk up to his door and say that he is his son. What will happen in storybrook? will he fall in love? or will he never believe?
1. what people never expect

Author's note: hi guys thank you for reading my twilight story prologue, I'm working on the first chapter now but I thought I would start with my once upon a time story. It is basically the ouat storyline except Emma is a boy and starts to have feeling for Regina. It is going to be a little different from my first idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own ouat

Surprise

A yellow bug pulled up in the parking lot of a restaurant, a man in his late 20's stepped out and walked inside. He looked around and found his target. "Brianna?" He said questioningly she smiled and said "yes, that means your Emmet". After they sat down she asked "so tell me about yourself" "today is my birthday" Brianna looked surprised "well happy birthday but, wouldn't you rather spend it with your friends" "kind of a loner" "family?" "im and orphan" She smirked " well Emmett you are by far the sexiest orphan I have ever met" Emmett smiled and said "thank you, now let me guess about you. Lets see you are beautiful, charming, and correct me if im wrong... you stole money from your boss then skipped town so you wouldn't be arrested but, the real kicker is that your husband bailed you out and here you are on a date.

"Who are-you're the bail bondsman" "bail bondsperson it's a two gender job" after Emmett finished his sentence Brianna flipped the table and ran. Wine spilt all over Emmett suit and he sighed "really?" And walks out to the parking lot where Brianna went. When Brianna got in her car and started it she tried to drive... it didn't work she looked at the tires and saw a tire boot by the time she looked up Emmett was in front of her. "Look you don't have to do this I can pay you" "you don't have any money and if you did you should give it to your husband and your family" Brianna looked up and said "what do you know about family?" Emmett got mad and banged her head against the wheel "nothing".

When Emmett got home he pulled out a cupcake and made a wish. After he finished blowing out the candle the doorbell rung. Emmett opened the door and saw a kid and he said "are you Emmett Swan?" "Ya who are you?" "I'm your son"


	2. Meeting Mayor Mills

Disclaimer:I do not own ouat

Meeting Mayor Mills

Driving to Storybrooke was awkward. They just sat there and no one said a word. " _Growl"_ Henry looked sheepish and said "I'm hungry can we get something to eat?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"This isn't a road trip we are not stopping."

"Why?"

"Quit complaining kid I can still put you on a bus if I wanted."

"I have a name and it's Henry."

Emmett rolled his eyes and noticed Henry's book.

"What's that?"

Henry smirked and said "I'm not sure your ready"

"For fairytales?"

"they're not just fairytales they actually happened"

Emmett just scoffed and kept driving.

"see if I'm lying use your super power" Henry challenged

Emmett looked him straight in the eyes and frowned "Just because you believe in something doesn't make it true" "That's exactly what makes it true, believing."

"Kid...you got problems"

"Ye'p' and your going to fix them"

 _One hour later_

The town was empty. Of course it was. The town looked like it could hold only a couple thousand people or more.

"Ok kid how about an address?"

"44 not telling you street"

Emmett stopped the car with a jump. He aggravatedly got out of the car and slammed the door. "look kid it's been a long night it is-" he looks up at the clock tower questioningly and said "8:15?"

"Time is frozen here the clock has never moved my entire life"

" 'scuse me?" Emmett questioned

"It's because of the EvilQueen's curse, she trapped the people from the enchanted Forrest here."

"so an evil queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?" Emmett questioned disbelievingly.

"Henry?" They hear behind them. "what are you doing out here?"

"Hey Archie!" Henry said as he pets pongo

"who's this?" Archie questioned staring at Emmett.

Just someone giving him a ride-" "he is my dad" Henry interrupted. Archie looks surprised by this "oh, I see" "ya do you know where he lives?" "yeah on Mifflin street, the mayor's house is the biggest one on the block" "thanks" Emmett said as Archie walks off and turns to Henry "you're the mayor's kid? "uh maybe"

They get in front of the house and start walking to the door when a woman runs out. "Henry?" She sais relievingly and runs up to hug him and when Emmett looked at the woman all he could think was " _DAMN_ " he was brought back to reality by her voice "where have you been?" Henry gets angry "I found my dad" and storms inside.

She looked shocked. She turned to Emmett and said " _Your_ Henry's birth father!?" Emmett awkwardly waved and said "Hi"

"I'll go check on Henry" Graham quietly states. The woman composed herself and said "how would you like the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Emmett weakly smirked and said "Got anything stronger."


	3. Finding Henry

Author's note: Hi guys! Thank you for your feedback I really appreciate it! I will try to make longer chapters after this one so I can plan it out.

Regina went to get glasses after they went inside. Emmett looked around before she came back and he was impressed of how nice it looked. Regina came in with to glasses and started to pour cider."how did he find me?" She sighed"no idea, I adopted him when he was three weeks old"she started"the records were sealed and I was told the birth mother did not want any contact" Emmett stayed silent."and the mother?"

"haven't seen her in 11 years." Regina just hummed in thought. "do I need to be worried about her?" Emmett chuckled "no when she makes up her mind she never changes it, you will have no problem with her." Regina looked Emmett straight in the eye " do I need to be worried about you ?" "absolutely not" right as he said it Graham came down stairs "Madam mayor you can relax, other than being a tired little boy Henry's fine." Regina smiles "thank you sheriff" she says as he walks out.

"I'm sorry for him dragging you out of your life I don't understand what's going on with him" "It's fine kids going through a rough time it happens" "you have to understand since I became mayor balancing things has been tricky" she starts "you, have a job I assume?" "I keep busy" Regina weakly smiles"imagine having another one on top of it, that's being a single mom, so I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" Emmett gets lost in her eyes for a second before he says "uh no, I think he is just saying that because of the fairytale thing" At this Regina looks confused "what fairytale thing?" "you know, his book. How he thinks everyone is a cartoon character from it, like his shrink is Jiminy cricket." Emmett chuckles. Regina looks surprised.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what you're talking about." Emmett sighs

"you know what, it's none of my business he's your kid."He takes a drink"I should be heading back." Regina nods "of course"

As he gets to his car he looks up at the house to see Henry in the window. Henry rushes to bed and turns off his light.

As Emmett is driving out of town he notices Henry's book in the passenger seat. "that sneaky little bastard" when he looks up again he gasps. There is a wolf in the middle of the road. Emmett swerves trying not to hit it and crashes into the Storybrooke sign.

CRASH

Morning

Emmett wakes up to someone whistling. When his eyes open he sees that he is in a cell. He looks at the man that was whistling who is in the other cell. The grumpily says "what are you looking at brother?" Another man that's in the station speaks up "hey Leroy. Manners. we have a guest" he starts " so you are uh Henry's father? How lovely for him to have you back in his life." Emmett covers his head "actually I was just dropping him off" Leroy scoffs " don't blame ya they're all brats who needs 'em." The other man speaks up "I'd give anything for one, my wife and I tried for many years...but uh it was not meant to be." "well cry me a river" Leroy states as Graham walks in. "Leroy, im going to let you out but you need me to behave." He unlocks the door" now put on a smile and stay out of trouble" Leroy gives the biggest fake smile and leaves the station. Emmett goes up to the bars of the cell "seriously!" Graham weakly smiles "Regina's drinks-a little stronger than we thought." "I wasn't drunk there was a wolf standing in the middle of the road" Emmett says in annoyance. "a wolf right." Graham said in disbelief.

"Graham, Henry's run away again. We have to-" Regina looks at Emmett in shock."what is _he_ doing here? Do you know where he is?" Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your house, and I have a pretty good alibi" Emmett said pointing at Graham. "He wasn't in his room this morning" "did you try his friends?" "he doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner." "check his computer? If he's close to someone he could be emailing them." "and you know this how!?" "finding people is what I do. heres and idea, you guys let me out and I will help you find him."

"smart kid he cleared his inbox, but I'm smart too" Emmett puts in a recovery tool. "I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques-pounding the pavement, knocking on doors." "well your on salary I get paid for delivery, pounding the pavement is not a luxury I get." The computer beeps" there is a receipt for a " Emmetts eyes widen" its expensive, he has a credit card?" Regina looks at him like he is the biggest idiot on the planet and scoffs " hes 10" "well, he used one." He pulled up the transaction"Mary Margaret Blanchard? Who's that?" Regina sighs in annoyance "Henry's teacher"

"as we build our bird houses remember, what your making is a home not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will."a woman with short black hair says."This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures." The kids gasp in awe as the bird flies to the bird house."if you love them and they love you, they will always find you." The bell rings and all the kids go off to recess. Regina walks through the kids towards Mary Margaret.

"ms. Mills what are you doing here?" "where's my son?" Mary looked confused "Henry? I thought he was home sick with you." "you think I'd be here if he was?" Emmett look between the two and stayed back not wanting to be in the crossfire. "did you give him your credit card so he can find him?" Mary looks at Emmett "I'm sorry but who are you?" "I'm his-" he was cut off by Regina "Biological father." She looks surprised and starts digging through her purse. "you don't know anything about this do you?" Emmett questioned. "no, unfortunately not." She looks in her wallet and sighs "clever boy, I should have never given him that book." Regina is annoyed by her words "what in the hell is this book I keep hearing about!?" "just some old stories I gave him. As you well know Henry is a special boy so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware...lonely. He needed it." She says to the mayor with a little bite. " _ah shit is about to go down_ " Emmett thinks." What he needs is a dose of reality, this is a waste of time." Regina says as she knocks down some books, as she walks out of the classroom she says to Emmett "have a nice trip back to Boston." Emmett helps Mary pick up the books when Regina leaves."sorry to bother you" "no its.. Its okay. I fear that this is partially my fault." "how's the book suppose to help?"

Mary Margaret smiles"what do you think stories are for? These stories...the classics? There's a reason we all know them. They are a way for us to deal with our world, a world that doesn't always make sense. See Henry hasn't had the easiest life. Emmett smirks " ya she is kind of a hard-ass." Mary frowns "no, its more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question, why would anyone give me away?" Emmett flinches at her words when Mary realizes who she is talking to " I am so sorry I didn't mean in any way to judge you." "It's ok" "look I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have...hope. To believe in the possibility of a happy ending." "you know where he is don't you." Emmett stated "you might want to check his castle."

Emmett climbs up behind Henry on the castle. "you left this in my car." He looks where Henry is staring and sees the clock tower "still hasn't moved huh?" " I was hoping that when I brought you back that things would change here, and the final battle would begin." "I'm not fighting any battles kid." "yes you are, you're here because it's your destiny. Your gonna bring back the happy endings." Emmet sighed in annoyance "can you cut with the book crap?" "you don't have to be hostile with me I know you like me. I can tell. Your just pushing me away because you feel guilty. It's ok." " I know why you gave me away, you wanted to give me my best chance" "Look kid, I didn't give you away. I found out about you but before I could do anything you were gone. So I left you alone. In wanted to give you your best chance." "it's the same reason snow white gave you away." Sigh " listen to me kid. I am not in any a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about me wanting you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. Come on let's go." "please don't take me back there." Henry pleads" just stay with me for a week. That's all I ask. One week and you'll see I'm not crazy." " I have to get you back to your mom." "you don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!" "you wanna know what sucking is! Being left on the side of the freeway. My parents didn't even take me to a hospital!" Emmett sadly sighs "look, your mom is trying her best.i know it's hard, and I know sometimes it seems she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

They didn't leave you there, that's just where you came through." "what?" "the wardrobe, when you went through the wardrobe, you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." "sure they were."he chuckles humorously. "Come on Henry"

Regina opens the door and Henry runs inside. She turns back to Emmett "thank you" "no problem" "he seemed to have taken quite a shine to you." "don't mistake this as an invitation back into his life." Emmett tries to speak but is cut off " I have changed every diaper, soothed every fever, and endured every tantrum. You may have helped make him, but he is my son." He was cut off again " you don't have any legal right to Henry so I suggest you get in your car and leave this town, because if you don't, I _will_ destroy you if it's the last thing I do. Goodbye ." Do you love him?" Regina turns back around "what?" " Henry. Do you love him?" "of course I love him." She says as she closes the door. "She's a bitch, sexy but a bitch."

At the hospital MM is giving out flowers to the patients even John Doe

On his way into the bed and breakfast he heard arguing.

"I should have moved to Boston!" The arguing continued until he spoke up "um excuse me." Both women looked up at him. "id like a room." They looked surprised. The older one answered him "really?" He nodded. She smiled "would you like a forest view or square view?" "Square is fine" "now, what's the name?" "Emmett, Emmett Swan." "Emmett, what a lovely name." Said a man behind them. "thanks" Granny opens a drawer and gives him a role of money " it's all there" "thank you" he looks back at Emmett. "enjoy your stay...Emmett" "who's that?" he owns this place." Said the girl "the Inn?" He questions "no. the town" granny answers. "so, how long will you be with us?" "a week, just a week." Granny grabs a key "great, welcome to Storybrooke." And gives it to him.

At that moment the hand on the clock tower moved and Henry smirked.


	4. Staying in town

**Hello my people that love swanqueen! Today I shall do the 4** **th** **chapter (YAY!). And on one of the reviews it told me to describe Emmett. Well, for start he has blonde hair and green eyes like Emma but his hair is looks kind of like Dean Grayer from glee and has a slight beard like Dean as well. Emmett wears the same red leather jacket as Emma with jeans and a white t-shirt. This is my description of Emmett everyone else is pretty much the same (especially Regina *wiggles eyebrows*).**

 _ **I do not own ouat**_

Mary Margaret was in her apartment just chillin when she looked outside. The clock hands have moved.

In her home Regina is looking through the story book curious of what it said. She saw a picture of the evil queen and paused. When she turned the page there were no more the others have been ripped out. She goes up to Henry's room and confronts him about the book while he is getting ready for school.

"the missing pages. Where are they?"

"it's an old book stuffs missing. Why do you care?"

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me Henry. I'm your mother."

Henry just walks off to grab his stuff. Regina sighs "I don't like what this book or that man you brought is doing to you. Luckily they are no longer an issue." Henry just looks at her silently. "what?" She questions. Then. She hears a bell. The clock tower bell. While she looks outside Henry rushes out of the room.

Regina walks right in front of the clock tower glaring at it in question. Archie walks up and smiles that the tower "hey, how about that? Guess those rusty old inners finally straightened themselves out, huh?" When she turns back to look at him she sees Emmett's car. She glares at the car " Yes, how about that indeed."

Emmett wakes up to knocking on the door. He begrudgedly gets up and opens it. Its Regina With a basket of apples. **(No wonder he believes the stories.)** Regina looks him up and down since he is only in shorts before composing herself and smiles "Did you know the honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I tended to since I was a little girl...and to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers."

Emmett warily takes the apple "thanks." "im sure enjoy them on your drive home." As she gives Emmett the basket. "actually I'm gonna stay for a while." Regina narrows her eyes " I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues he doesn't need you confusing him." She says.

Emmett looks her in the eye "All due respect, madam mayor, the fact that you now have threatened me twice in the last twelve hours make me want to stay more." Regina raises an eyebrow "since when were apples a threat?" "I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's ok."

"he's fine dear, any problems he has are being taken care of." "what does _that_ mean?" "it means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice Mr. Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry." "I'm starting to think that to." "its time for you to go." "or what?" She gets in Emmett's face "don't underestimate me . You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"the mirror strikes again." "your late." Regina says looking at her apple tree.

"Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition." On the paper it showed a mugshot of Emmett. "I assure you it's one of my better hatchet jobs." Regina takes the paper "that's not what I asked for. What did you find out about him?"

"truth be told there wasn't much. He spent a lot of time in foster homes." Regina scoffs "h-he got into some when she was a kid, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then he's clean, he's bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned is that he doesn't like to sit still." "that appears to have changed." "d-did you know that she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? How did he wind up here in Maine." " so if I'm understanding you correctly...you found nothing of value, which means you have no value Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away." "I'll keep looking"

"Here you go" Ruby says as she hands Emmett his coco as he reads the newspaper. "thank you. But I did not order that." "looks like you have an admirer." As she points to Emmett's right. When Emmett turns he sees graham. " well, I didn't know he played for that team." Ruby laughed "look more to the right" she said. He did as told and sees Henry. " don't you have school?" "duh, im 10 walk me."

When they got out of the diner Emmett asked " so what's the deal with you and your mom?" "it's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it luckily, I have a plan. Step one- identification. I call it operation cobra.

"cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales." "exactly, it's a code name to throw her off our trail." "so everyone here is a fairytale character—they just don't know it?" "that's the curse. Times been frozen until you got here." Emmett thinks it over and starts to bite in an apple. "hey! Where'd you get that?" "your mom?" "don't eat that." Henry said as he threw the apple behind him. Emmett looked startled "o-okay, so what about their pasts?" "they don't know it's a haze to them." He started "ask anyone and you'll see." "so for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Henry smiles and nods his head.

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need _you_. You're the only one that can stop her curse." "because I'm the son of snow white and prince charming-""yes and right now we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end part with you in it." Henry gabs the pages out of his bag. The first one show a baby in a blanket that said Emmett. "see your mom is snow white." "oh, kid."

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are...it would be bad."

"I gotta go but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you believed in me!" "who said I did!" "why else would you be here?" He said running off to school passing Mary Margaret. She smiled at Emmett "it's good to see his smile back." "I didn't do anything." "you stayed. So does the mayor know your still here?" "oh, she knows. What is her deal? She is not a great people person, how did she get elected!?" "she's been mayor as long as I can remember. No one has ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of...well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the evil queen."

"who does he think you are?" "oh. Its silly." "I just got five minutes of silly lay it on me." "Snow White." Emmett looks shocked "Who does he think you are?" " I'm not in the book. Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kids in therapy. Do you know where I can find the doctor?"

Emmett knocks and opens Archie's door "hey." Archie looked startled by him. Emmett Swan. I was, uh, just reading about you. Let me guess—you're here for help with a little post-traumatic stress? The diagnosis was free by the way." Emmett chuckles "no, I'm here about Henry." Hopper nods "Im sorry. I-I-I really shouldn't-" "I know. I'm sorry. Just, tell me something. This fairytale obsession—what is causing it? I mean, he think everyone is a character in his book. That's...crazy." " I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word crazy is, um, quite damaging. These stories...they are his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotions, so he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, and he's using this book to help deal with his problems." "but he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?" "um, yes he has." "its Regina isn't it." "uh his mother is a very complicated woman. And uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry closer have only backfired."

Archie goes to the filing cabinet and pulls out a file " why don't you take a look at his file? Um, see what I mean." "Why are you doing this?" "well he talks about you a lot, and your very important to him." "thank you." "just uh, see that I get it back, ok ?" As Emmett walks out Archie calls " . For the sake of the boy. Be careful how you handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be devastating." After Emmett leaves Archie gets on the phone. _Riiiinnggg. "_ you were right he was just here." " _did he take the file_ " Regina's voice echoed in the phone." "yes, how did you he was going to come here?" " _because I'm the one_ _who gave her the idea_." She said smirking **(bitch move Regina lol)**

Emmett was in his room when he got a knock on the door. When he opens the door he sees Graham. "hey there sheriff. If your concerned about the **do not** **disturb** signs don't worry I've left them alone." "actually I'm here about Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?" "no" "I was shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused you came back and stole them." Emmett looked so shocked "he gave them to me." "alas, he is telling a different tale. May I check your room, or must I get a warrant." Em sighs and opens the door. "this what your looking for?" As he points to the bed .

"well, your very accommodating. I'm afraid Mr. Swan your under arrest...again."

"you know I'm being set up don't you?" "and who may I ask is setting you up?"

Mary Margaret is outside teaching the kids about science when she sees Regina. "may I speak with my son?" "were in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?" Do you think id be here if it wasn't?"

Regina and Henry walk off from MM and the kids. "Henry, sweetie I have some bad news. The man who you brought here-he's been arrested. He broke in to 's office and stole his files. He's a con man. He's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why he's sticking sorry." "no your not." "I know you think otherwise, but all im doing is trying to protect you. This is gonna be good for us you'll see. Thing will be better." "I have to get back to class."

"you know the shrink is lying right?" As the camera flashes. "to the right please. Why would he lie?" "the mayor" "to the left" "Regina is intimidating but I don't think she would do a frame job." "how far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" "she's the mayor she has her hands in everything." "including the police force" Em sais a little jealous. "hey!" Henry sais rushing into the station with MM

" Henry? What are you doing here?" Graham asks "his mother told him what happened" MM answered. "of course she did" Emmett said. " _Is it wrong to want to strangle her one minute then want to kiss her the next."_ Emmett thought "Henry I don't know what she said-" "you're a genius" he interrupted "heh?"

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering Intel...for operation cobra?" "Im sorry im lost" Graham says "its need to know sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard is bailing her out." Emmett looked stunned "you are ? Why?" " I, uh, I trust you" Em smirked and turned to Graham "well if you could uncuff me I have something to do."

Regina heard rumbling outside while she was doing paperwork. She looked out the window and saw Emmett cutting down apart of her apple tree. "what the hell are you doing!?" "Picking apples" "your out of your mind!" "no, you are if you think a crappy frame job is going to scare me off. Your gonna have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Cause, honey, you have no idea what im capable of." Em starts walking off "your move" he says as he continues walking away.

Emmett opens the door to his room when he hears a voice " " he turns around to see granny. "Oh, my, this is terribly awkward" she starts "I need to ask you to leave." Emmett gives her and incredulous look " I'm afraid we have a no felons rule. It turns out it's a city ordinance." "let me guess the mayor's office called to remind you?" She sighs "you can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back." Emmett sighs and gives it to her.

"He destroyed city property I want him arrested." Regina says picking up apples.

"again?" Graham questions. She looks at him "what are you waiting for?"

"I'm just not convinced arresting him is the right plan...and I'm not talking about your tree. We both know he didn't steal those files." "oh, do we" "I mean, he looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against him." "guess he doesn't like to get caught." "or because he was set up. And if he was that means was lying. And if he's lying...someone asked him to. Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him?"

"remember, I made you sheriff, and I can take it away just that easily."

"you want me to arrest him again, I will." "good" "But he is gonna keep coming at you, and I know your gonna keep coming at him and you will do whatever it takes to get him out of here and you may succeed." " no I will succeed. He's my son. It's what's best for him." " I know that's what you believe okay? But if this escalates, it seems to me that the only one who will get hurt is Henry. And maybe he does need a father figure around, think about it." Refina's face takes a solemn look.

As Em walks to his car he sees a tire boot. His cell phone rings. "yeah?" " _, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power. But I am in right guessing that your resolve to stay is only growing?_ " "you have no idea." " _well then, I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office. Or wald whatever suits you."_ Regina says amused. Em hangs up and starts walking there.

"I'd like to start by apologizing, ." Emmett just looks at her curiously. "hm?" "I just have to accept reality that you want to be here." " I do." " and that you're here to take my son away from me." "ok, let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from you." " well, then, why are you here?" "I know I'm not a father-I think that's pretty self evident—but I do care for him and I can't help that he got in my head and I want to make sure he is ok. I am not trying to take him away from you, his mother." Regina looked a little touched but schooled her face. "especially after seeing how troubled he is." "you think he's troubled?" "well, he's in therapy, and I only got through a couple of his shrink's notes before I was arrested but putting all that aside—he thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character." "and you don't." "how can I? It's kind of crazy." "you think I'm crazy?" They hear behind them. It's Henry. "Henry." He starts to runaway from his parents. Em turns back "how long was he there?" "long enough." "you knew he would be here." "did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5p.m so I can take him to dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move." Emmett looks angry "you have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?" He says walking out the office.

MM hears knocking on her apartment door, when she opens the door she sees Emmett. "hey" he says awkwardly "I just wanted to um, say thank you and, um, pay you back the bail money." MM smiles and looks in concern." You look like you need to talk."

Emmett takes a sip at his coco and looks at MM. "cinnamon?" MM looks sheepish " "oh, I'm sorry I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine, do you mind?" "not at all." When MM gestures if he wants a cookie he said no.

"when you bailed me out you said that you trusted me. Why?"

"its strange—ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we met before. I mean, I know it's crazy." "I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy." Emmett chuckles. "for what it's worth I think your innocent.' "of breaking and entering or just in General?" MM smirks "which ever makes you feel better." He chuckles "doesn't really matter what everyone thinks I did or did not do.i'm leaving. Thanks for everything but I think it's for the best. If I stay Henry will just keep getting hurt." "what happens if you go?" Em just stays quiet. "I think the very fact that you want to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Archie asks Henry "you know that umbrella your holding, is kind of my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" "I don't think your anyone." As Henry finishes his sentence Emmett walks in. " , look I can explain the mayor forced me-" "I know. Don't worry I get it. Henry, I'm sorry." " I don't want to talk to you." "Mr. Swan if she knew you were here-" "to hell with Her. Henry there is one simple reason I stayed here—you. I wanted to get to know you." "you think im crazy." " no I think the curse is crazy and it is. But, that doesn't mean that it isn's true." Henry looks at up at him. " It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know maybe it is true." "but you told my mom-" "what she needed to hear. What I do know..is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the evilqueen..into thinking we are non believers, cause that way she is not on to us. Isn't that what operation cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" "Brilliant." "I read the pages, and Henry you are right they are dangerous. There is only one way she will never see these." Emmett gets up and throws them into the fireplace. He looks back to Henry "now we have the advantage." Henry runs up to hug him. "I knew you were here to help me." "that's right kid I am" " _thank god he fell for it!_ " Emmett thought before he continued "and nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that.

Regina is still outside fixing her tree when she hears "what a mess." "not for long." She looks up at the man "what can I do for you ?" "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits." She chuckles "well, it's been a good day. I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance."

"Emmett Swan, really?" "yes, I imagine he is halfway to Boston by now." Gold scoffs "I wouldn't bet on that. I just saw him strolling down the Main Street with your boy. Thick as thieves they looked." "what?" "perhaps you should have come to me. Mr. Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help, for a price of course." She chuckles humourlessly "I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." "to which deal are you referring?" "you know what deal." "oh, right yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it ?" "did you want him to come to town? You wanted all this to happen didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?" "whatever do you mean?" "where did you get him?" Gold just smirks "do you know something?" she asks "I have no idea what your implying." "I think you do. Who is this man, his father, this Emmett Swan?" "I would say you think you know exactly who he is." He starts "I really must be going." "tell me what you know about him." She says getting in front of him. "im not gonna answer you dear, so I suggest you excuse me. Please." He takes a bite of an apple and walks off leaving Regina there.

 **Hello my people! Ok, for starters I'm going to start calling Emmett 'em' sometimes because im lazy to write his full name lol. And read some of my other stories and see if I can improve them. I want to redo my twilight one, so give me prompts on male Bella and the Denali sisters that I can use, thank you! P.S: I hope you like the longer chapters this one is 4,116 words so props to me!**


	5. The coma patient

**Yo everyone im back! (screams in the background) sorry you waited so long I had a busy summer and now that the school year has started I'm a sophomore In high school! I'm gonna start the chapter now I will explain some stuff at the bottom!**

Uh, where were we, something about you wanting 15 kids." A blonde man around thirty asked but you could tell he was not paying attention. At all.

"oh good lord no!" Said the pixie haired woman."I meant in my class where I teach, you'll meet them tomorrow. They are coming to the hospital-" while she was speaking not paying attention (again) staring at the waitresses ass. (really dude?)-"as part of the volunteer outreach program." "oh yeah, that is a great program" he said still staring at the waitresses ass.

"I mean, obviously I don't want 15 kids of my own. I-I meant not that I don't want kids. I do. I want kids, marriage, true love. I want it all, but that, of course is.." She looks up seeing him staring at the waitresses ass. She looks back up to him-"wildly inappropriate to discuss on a first date." "he looks back at her "hmm?"

"Ruby?" She said and the waitress turned around.

"yes Mary Margaret?" Mary looks down "check please"

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

As Mary is walking home she sees Emmett in his car looking at a newspaper. "hey-" Emmett looks up at her"you ok?" "oh, in the world of tight spots I have been in, crashing in my car doesn't take the top 10." "your sleeping here?" "till I find a place" MM smiles at that "you decided to stay. For Henry." Emmett looks down awkwardly "yeah, I guess. This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None actually. That normal?" Emmett sais while getting out of the car. MM smiles weakly "must be the curse." He sighs "why are you out so late?" "well, I'm a teacher not a nun. I had a date.

"from the look of things it went well." He says sarcastically. "as well as they ever do." "tell me at least he paid." She stays quiet. " sigh. Guys a jerk." "well, I guess if true love was that easy we would all have it. You know if things get cramped" MM points at the car " I do have a spare room." "thanks but, I'm not really the roommate type, not my thing if that makes sense." MM nods with understanding "well, goodnight and good luck with Henry." "yeah" he says as she walks away "more like good luck with Regina."

REGINA MILLS EVIL QUEEN REGINA MILLS EVIL QUEEN REGINA MILLS EVIL QUEEN REGINA

The chattering in the hospital the next day was caused by the kids volunteering. MM saw Henry in the back room with the John Doe. She walks in before Henry could touch his face.

"Henry. We could really use help with the decorations." She says standing by the door. " is Mr. Doe going to be okay ?" "I don't know he has always been like this. As long as I have been volunteering." "does he have any family or friends?" She shakes he heard "no ones claimed him." "so...he's all alone." "ya, it's quite sad." Henry looks down at the man then looks back to MM "you sure you don't know him?" "of course, I'm sure let's go, you shouldn't be in here."

EMMETT SWAN EMMETT SWAN EMMETT SWAN EMMETT SWAN EMMETT SWAN EMMETT

"that's your father." Henry says as he shows Emmett the picture of prince charming. Emmett sighs "Henry..." "He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar, he has the same one." "so? Lots of people have scars." "in the same place. Don't you see what this means?" Emmett just gives him a look. " the curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now there stuck without each other. We have to tell that we found her prince charming."

"ok kid, telling someone their...soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough but, giving someone false hope is far worse." "but what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know." "and how do you intend to make that happen?" "by reminding him. We have to get her to read the story to John Doe then maybe he will remember who he is." Emmett leans toward Henry and sighs "ok." Henry looks astonished "ok?" "yeah, we'll do it but, we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

CRAZY TWISTED LOVE CRAZY TWISTED LOVE CRAZY TWISTED LOVE CRAZY TWISTED LOVE

"you want me to read to a coma patient?" "Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was." "and who does he think he was?" "prince charming." "and if im snow white, he thinks...me..and him." "he has a very active imagination..which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along. Do what he says then maybe, just maybe-" "-he'll see that fairy tales are just that—that there is no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality." "something like that." "well, sadly the plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him." Emmett starts to get up "I told him that we will meet tomorrow for breakfast at granny's to give your full report" he says while handing her the book."well, I suppose I shall get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

SNOWING SNOWING SNOWING SNOWING SNOWING SNOWING SNOWING SNOWING SNOW

"Look, I know this is odd, but I'm doing it for.. A friend. So please just bare with me." MM says opening the book sitting by John Doe. "as the prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest, his betrothed crossed her arms and pouted. Wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take before they could resume their journey again." (later) '' they didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge, that their love was born, where they knew no matter how they were separated, they would always-" all of a sudden John Doe grabbed her hand.

I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU I WILL ALWAYS

Ya I'm sure. He is waking up. And he-he grabbed my hand." checked Doe's pulse and looked at the monitor. "everything is steady, same as it's always been. What were you doing in here?" The blonde perverted doctor looked at her in question. "oh, I was just reading him a..story." "oh, well perhaps you dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it." "no I didn't imagine anything." "Ms. Blanchard I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing, sometimes there are in fluctuations in readings. Uh, perhaps you uh heard the machine register something and misunderstood." She stayed quiet "look, why don't you go home and get some rest? If anything changes I'll call you, ok?" She nodded grabbed the book and left. Whale started to pull out his phone and dial a number.

"yes?" A woman's voice was heard (you all know who #evilregal)

"it's doctor whale. You told me to call you if there was a change in our John Doe. Something's happened."

Regina walks from her desk "what?"

"one of the volunteers said he grabbed her. There was a slight fluctuation in brain activity."

"and who was this volunteer?" Gina said in a steely voice.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard"

Regina adopts an angry face and squeezes the phone.

MM gets home and starts to read the book.

PERVY DOCTOR PERVY DOCTOR PERVY DOCTOR PERVY DOCTOR PERVY DOCTOR PERVY DOC

The next morning at granny's Emmett walks to his and Henry's booth with a shirt that does not look like his.

"thanks for the shirt, where did you get it?" "it came from my mom's closet." " _but it's a guys shirt"_ Em thought in jealousy. "don't worry she won't even notice it's missing" Em sits down "where does she think you are anyway?" "playing whackamole." "and she bought that?" "she wants to believe it so she does." "oh, imagine that."

Henry looks at the door and sees MM walk in "she's here." "hey kid... don't get your hopes up." When MM sits down she looks at Emmett "he woke up." Emmett gives her a wtf stare "what?" Henry smiles "I knew it." "I mean, he didn't wake up wake up, but he grabbed my hand." "he's remembering! (you know who)" "what did the doctor say?"(you know who) "that I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened" "we have to go back! You have to read to him again." MM nodded "let's go." Emmett gets up confused " .what?" "if I got through to him, if we made a connection-""you don't believe-""that he is prince charming. Of course not. Some how some way I touched him." MM walks out the diner.

MAYOR MILLS MAYOR MILLS MAYOR MILLS MAYOR MILLS MAYOR MILLS MAYOR MILLS`

At the hospital John Doe is gone from the room. "your right he woke up." Henry says when graham forces him to stay back. "is John Doe ok?" MM says panicked. Graham sighs "he's missing." When Graham moves from out from in front of the doorway you see an irritated mayor staring at Emmett and Henry.

Regina walks straight toward Henry with a look of disappointment then looks at Emmett "what the hell are you doing here?" Then looks back down to Henry "and you I thought you were at the arcade, now your lying to me." "what happened to John Doe?" MM says "did someone take him?" As Graham starts to answer Regina looks at Emmetts shirt. "we don't know yet his IV's were ripped out, there were no signs of struggle." Henry looked up at his mom "what did you do?" Regina looks hurt and was about to say something but Emmett beat her to it. "ikd, don't talk to her that way she is your mom and didn't have anything to do with this, right" Em said looking straight at her trying out his super power. "I'm here cause I am 's emergency contact." She told the truth and looked at Emmett in shock. "you know him?" MM said. " I found him on the side of the road years ago with no I.D" "mayor mills saved his life by bringing him here."

"will he be ok?" MM asked whale "ok?, the man's been on feeding tubes for years, under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or honestly, ok might be a pipe dream." Em sighs "well lets stop yapping and get looking." As Em starts to walk he stopped at the Mayor's voice " that's what we're doing. Stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you." She grabs Henry's hand and starts walking out of the hospital and stops right by Emmett "enjoy my shirt it's all your getting." And walks nods at whale and says "when was the last time you saw John Doe?" "around 12 hours ago."

"you two were working the floor last night and saw nothing?' Graham asked irritated. "not a thing." The guy said while yawning. "did anyone walk by?" Em asked Leroy. "I saw nothing." "Mrs. Blanchard was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" "I don't think so." Em went up to the monitor and saw something wrong."were looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung." Leroy scoffed and pointed to the other worker (I don't know sleepy's curse name) 'you fell asleep again." "you selling me out." "I ain't getting fired for this." "at least I don't drink on the job." Gentlemen enough where's the real tape?" When the tape is on they see that He just walked out of the hospital." Where does that door lead?" "the woods."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN

"the trail runs out here" "you sure? cause I thought tracking was one of your skills." Graham stands up "just give me a second. This is my world." "right. Sorry." "what does he mean his world? Don't you find people too?"MM asks. "sure. Just...people I find usually run to Vegas. Not a lot of hit the woods." "it's an interesting job finding people, how did you get into it?" Sigh "looking for people is just what I've done..as long as I can remember." "what made you start? Your parents?" Em just looks at her shocked. "Henry told me that your—that your from a similar situation. Did you ever find them?" "depends on who you ask." They turn around at rumbling bushes and see Henry running towards them. "Henry!?" He just smiles "did you find him yet?"

"no not yet, and you shouldn't be here." Em says firmly. "I can help, I know where he is going." "and where's that?" MM questions. Henry turns to her "he's looking for you."

"You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you." "Henry this is not about me. I just- I think he is lost and confused, he has been in a coma for a long time." "but he loves you. You need to stop chasing him and let him find you.'' Em finally jumps in "kid you need to go home. Where's your mom? She's gonna kill me, then you, then me again." "she dropped me at the house then went right out." "well, we need you to get back immediately." "no!" "guys?" They hear graham call. When they got there they saw John doe's name tag with blood on it.

APPLE TREE APPLE TREE APPLE TREE APPLE TREE APPLE TREE APPLE TREE APPLE TREE APPLE

As they get by the toll bridge they start searching everywhere. "where is he? can you see him?" MM calls. "the trail dies at the water line." Said the tracking expert. When MM looks more to the left she see John Doe laying in the water. She starts running to him frantically saying "oh my god!" Over and over. "I need an ambulance at the old toll bridge." "he's not breathing." MM starts to do CPR to bring him back. When she puts her lips to his and gives him air he starts to splutter and breathe. He looked up at MM in the eyes "you saved me." He says. "thank you." She just shakes her head "who are you?" "I don't know" "it's okay" she says as she starts to hear sirens. "your gonna be ok."

As they get to the hospital the doctor and nurses start to take action. They all waited outside the door. "David!?" They heard as woman ran through the door. "David! David is that you?" "excuse me ma'am? You can't be in here please." said pushing her out of the way. "Who is that?" MM says. "his wife." They turn around to see Regina.

His name is David Nolan and that's his wife Kathryn, and seeing the joy on her face, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood" she said staring at Emmett. Her stare went to Henry "we'll talk about your insubordination later. do you know what that means?" He shook his head now "it means, your grounded." After her sentence Kathryn walks out and to MM "thank you. Thank you for finding my David." "um, I don't understand. You didn't know he was here in a coma?" Kathryn sighed "no, we got into a huge fight and I thought he left town when he left the house." Doctor Whale came out of David's room and spoke "he is fine physically, but mentally his memory is and issue." "what made him get up?" I don't know something just made him click." "or someone" Henry muttered. "can I see him?" Kathryn asked "ya go on ahead" and Whale led her inside. When the door closed Regina called Henry and they were about to leave. "don't worry Mrs. Blanchard, you were the one he tried to find." Henry said to MM before he left.

"Regina, wait." Em called after her. Regina stopped irritated what do you want ?" "I want to show you I can be a good parent, a father to Henry, let me show you that I can madam mayor." She sighs and thinks it over "fine. Next Friday, dinner at my home at 7:30, if you are even a minute late I won't open the door." After she is done speaking she walks out without a word. When she's gone Em starts jumping around and fist pumps the air in happiness, hopefully he can get closer to Henry and Regina. MM is still at the window when David sees her and they stare for a bit until she looks down at her ring.

MM is sitting on her staircase when she hears a knock on the door. When she opens it she sees Emmett. "sorry to bother you so late but, is that spare room still available?" She nods her head and smiles letting him in.


	6. Finding Ashley

**Hey guys, I'm back! (cheers from fans) sorry I have not written (or typed if you wanna get technical.) but school has been taking up my time. I'm writing now because I am on Thanksgiving break. I hope you guys are excited for dinner, who knows what could go on during this one!**

 **I do not own ouat or any show at all ( if I could it would be this one and the 100!) like and tell your friends about this story, or don't it's up to you.**

"You sure we can be out in the open?" Henry asks looking around town." Enough sneaking around if you mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus we can talk it over at dinner." Em says with a small and barely noticeable smile, pleased that Regina is giving him a chance.

"Your brave. You'll need that for operation cobra. Speaking of, do you think we will need code names?" Emmett looks down at him and quirks an eyebrow "Isn't, ''cobra'' our code name?" He looks at Em like he said something stupid. "That's the mission, I mean us. I need something to call you."

Emmett looks surprised "oh, um...well I don—you can just call me "Emmett" for now or "Em" for short for now." He finishes as they get to the school bus. "Ok, well, then I will see you later, _Emmett_."

Just as the bus goes down the street Graham drives on to the curb in front of Em with his sirens and lights blaring. "What's with the siren?" As he gets out of the police car Graham answers " It's so hard to get your attention." Em scoffs a little "well, you got it. Are you arresting me again?"

Graham sighs "Im thanking you...for your help finding the coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude." "well, what do I get—a commendation? Key to the city?" Graham thinks for a moment "how about a job? I could use a deputy." Em gives a small polite smile "thank you, but I have a job." "As a bail bonds person? There is not much of that going on here." The blond man raises his chin "I don't see a lot of sherrifing going on around here, either."

"Well, here is your chance to see it up close. There's dental." Em chuckles a little as graham pulls out a card "why don't you think about it, and stay awhile?" Graham hands him the card.

DEPUTY SWAN DEPUTY SWAN DEPUTY SWAN DEPUTY SWAN DEPUTY SWAN DEPUTY SWAN DEPUTY SWAN DEPUTY SWAN DEPUTY SWAN DEPUTY SWAN

At the diner Ruby puts down a cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon in front of Em. "Thank you" he says looking up at her. She nods at him and walks off as Regina walks in the entrance **(ITS BAE!)**. She sees Emmett at the corner. "How was your walk with Henry?" She questions strolling eloquently to his table. Em looked like he was about to say someth-"that's right. I know everything...but relax. I don't mind **(well, she interrupted me as well.)**. The tall man raises an eyebrow "you don't?" She smirks **(what a sexy sight. sigh)** "no, because you no longer worry me, Mr. Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you are, and what I found out is quite soothing." The brunette says with a political smile "it all comes down to the number seven." "seven?" "it's the number of addresses you have had in the last decade. Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

"If you were wondering, I did find a place in town." "I know, with . How long is your lease? Oh wait, you don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow Mr. Swan it needs roots, and _you_ don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can." Em leans forward a little bit "you don't know me. _but you will start to at_ _that dinner_. He thought" "no, I think I do. All I ask, as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him, perhaps consider a clean break. It's gonna happen anyway." She starts to stand "enjoy your cocoa." Before she walks out "see you at dinner." He spoke, irking her as she left.

As Emmett gets up he knocks his cocoa all over his shirt "really!" Ruby saw what happened and walks over to give him a towel. "eesh." He sighs at his misfortune and looks up at her "gotta laundry room I can use?" She nods her head and points into the direction it is in.

Emmett takes off his shirt and puts it into the washer and grabs a shirt from the clothesline. "oh, no, no, no, no, no!" A woman sighs getting the sheet out of the dryer. "you ok?" He says looking over concerned. "the sheets they're a—they're pink." "you try bleach?" Em asks buttoning up the blue shirt. She puts the sheet down and he sees her swollen belly. "oh." He whispered awkwardly.

The girl chuckled a little while sniffing away tears " last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said the baby could come any day now." "so, that's great" the green eyed man said unsurely. Her tears started to fall "it's just that, um, when the—when the baby comes...no one thinks I can do this." His face softens at her words " no one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

Emmett turns back around to her and puts his arms over his chest "screw them." She looks at him astonished "what?" "screw them. How old are you?" "nineteen." "I was eighteen." "when you had a kid?" "ya, sure I only met him the other day bu-look the point is that people like to tell you what you can and can't do especially with a Kid. Whatever you consider doing, or giving up, it's your choice."

She looks at him "it's not exactly what you might think it is." "it never is. People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say 'no, this is who I am.' If you want people to look at you differently make them. If you want to change things, your gonna have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK FIGHT BACK

Mr. Gold closes up his shop and is about to leave and looks around, he locks the doors and walks off. When he walks off the pregnant girl goes to the front of the shop and breaks the glass on the door with a brick to get in. She gets inside and finds his safe behind a painting "Ashley." She jumps and turns around and sees Gold. "what are you doing?" He asks. "changing my life." She says determinedly. Ashley pulls out pepper spray and gets it in his eyes, while he is screaming in pain he falls and hits his head on a counter. Ashley grabs the keys off his body and opens the safe.

CHANGING MY LIFE CHANGING MY LIFE CHANGING MY LIFE CHANGING MY LIFE CHANGING MY LIFE CHANGING MY LIFE CHANGING MY LIFE CHANGING MY LIFE

"I know you think otherwise" Regina says putting on lipstick in a mirror " but I don't enjoy the Saturday city council meetings. **(city council meeting my a-)** Sometimes they are just unavoidable. Now—you know the rules?" She says stepping away from the mirror looking towards Henry." Henry puts down his comic and answers her "yes to homework, no on TV, and stay inside." She smiles at him "good boy." Regina grabs him gently by the chin." Under no circumstances do you leave this house." "you mean don't see my dad." Gina sighs "he is not your father. He is just a man passing through." Henry stays quiet "now do as I say or there will be consequences." Walking to the door she calls behind her "I'll be back 5 'o'clock sharp. I love you Henry." She says the last part softer. When her car is out of the driveway he picks up his backpack and leaves.

LINE I DID NOT KNOW WHAT TO PUT HERE

MM puts plates of breakfast on the table while Em is looking through boxes that came in for him. "I'm so glad my stuff is here." When MM looks at his stuff she only sees two boxes, she gives him his food. "thanks" he says gratefully taking it from her hand. "So that's all your stuff?" Emmett looks up at her "what do ya mean?" "well, is the rest in storage?" "no, this is all of it. I'm...not sentimental." MM says looking on the bright side as always " well, it must make things easier when you have to move." As she finishes her sentence there is a knock on the door.

When the door opens Gold is on the other side. "Ms. Blanchard, is here?" MM was just about to answer when the blonde walks to the door. "Hi. My name is . We met briefly on your arrival." "I remember." "good, I have a proposition for you Mr. Swan. I uh, need your help. I'm looking for someone." "really? Um..." Em and Gold look at MM and she gets the hint.

"you know what I'm gonna go jump in the bath." "I have a photo." Gold says when MM is gone. When Em sees the photo is the girl he met. Her name is, uh, Ashley Boyd, and she's taken something quite valuable of mine." "why don't you just call the police?" The bondsperson questions. "because uh," he sighs and begins his sentence again. "she is a confused young woman. She is pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girls life, I just want my property returned." "and what is it?" "well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that." "when did you see her last?" "last night, that's how I got this." He shows Emmett where he hit his head on the counter and shows a cut.

The orphan raises his eyebrows at gold. "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea got into her." Realization dawns on the blonde and he sighs. " , please just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now do they?" "no, of course not." "so, you will help me then?" "I will help her." "Grand!" At that very moment Henry opens the door.

"Hey Emmett. I was thinking we-" he stops his sentence seeing Gold. The business man smiles at the boy."Hey, Henry. How are you?" The boy hesitantly smiles back "O-kay." "good." Gold chuckles. "Give my regards to your mother, and um, good luck ." Gold says leaving the apartment. When the door shuts Henry walks up to Em as if he has a secret. "do you know who that is?" "ya, of course I do." He says looking through his boxes. "who? Cause I'm still trying to figure it out." "oh, I meant in reality." "is that all you brought?" Henry questions. Emmett just sighs "Henry, what are you doing here?" The man asks gathering his stuff " my mom won't be home till 5:00. I thought we could hang out."

"Kid, I wish I could, but there's something I gotta do." "please let me help!" Henry pleads as they walk to Emmett's metal death trap. "no, it could be dangerous, and your mother would kill me." "the pregnant maid dangerous?" "She assaulted Mr. Gold!" "cool!" "No. Not cool. This isn't a game. She's desperate." "how do you know?" "because I know." "well, then let's find her." "oh no no no there is no "let's". You cannot come with me." "then I'll look for her myself." "then I'll find you and I'll bring you back." "then you wouldn't be helping the maid." Henry says with a smug smirk. "I am just trying to be responsible here!" Emmett says exasperated. "and im just trying to spend time with you."

Henry starts getting in the car. "Oh, that is not fair kid." Em says getting in the car. "so what's the maid's story?" Henry asks.

CHEEKY BRATS CHEEKY BRATS CHEEKY BRATS CHEEKY BRATS CHEEKY BRATS CHEEKY BRATS CHEEKY BRATS CHEEKY BRATS CHEEKY BRATS CHEEKY BRATS

"So, this boyfriend of hers. Do you think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emmett asks Ruby while she is serving a table outside the diner. "Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said he's a-" before Ruby could finish her sentence Billy let down her car to rough from the tow truck. "Hey, hey, hey Billy! Be careful! You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck." Ruby said jogging over to him. "I'm sorry Ruby, but look, it's fine."

"Um, Ruby what about her family?" The savior asked drawing back ruby's attention. "oh, um she's gotta step mom and two step sisters that she doesn't talk to." "wait, step mom, step sisters, and she's a maid?" Henry spoke as if he cracked the case. "Henry, not now." Em said then turned back to Ruby. "look, I don't know what you've heard but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she isn't ready to have this kid, but she's trying—taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" "I think so." "then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already." "I can help her Ruby." "then try her ex." "where can I find him?" "he lives with his dad." Ruby sais with a snort.

WOLF THING WOLF THING WOLF THING WOLF THING WOLF THING WOLF THING WOLF THING WOLF THING WOLF THING WOLF THING WOLF THING

"Can I help you?" A young boy answered the door. "Sean Herman?" "Ya, who are you?" "I'm Emmett Swan. I'm...I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. I just thought maybe she came to see you." "my son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore," said a man walking up to the door."so whatever trouble she's in, I'm sorry for, but there is nothing we can do to help you." Emmett looks at the older man in realization "you're the reason he broke up with her." "absolutely, I'm not gonna let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake." "so you just told him to leave her." "what were they going to do, raise the child in the backseat of a car?"

Emmett scoffed at him "some people only have the backseat of a car." "well they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son." "dad, maybe we should help her look." Sean finally joins the conversation. "It's a waste Sean,"his father told him. "Sean, if you want to come, come." Em tries to convince."stop letting others make decisions for you. If Ashley runs with this baby, she's gonna be in some serious trouble." "she's running away _with_ the baby?" "yes." "Sean, inside." His father began."Now." Sean sighs and listens.

"look, believe me...if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal." "deal? What are you talking about?" Em says in surprise. "you don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child, and she's being paid very well to do so." "she sold the baby?" Emmett whispered in awe. "oh, you make it sound so crass. **(cause it is** _ **very**_ **CRASS!)** I found someone who's going to give that child a good and proper home." "And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" "look at her. She is a teenager, she has never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?" "maybe she is changing her life." Em says with confidence.

Sean's father just sighs "everybody says that. Now, look, I found someone who's going to pay Ashley very well, someone that is going to see to it that everyone is happy." Then it dawns on the green eyed blond "Mr. Gold." "well, isn't that why you were hired, to bring him the baby?"

BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY BABY DADDY

"you can't make her double cross Gold." Henry spoke while they drove down the road to the diner."no one has ever broken a deal with him." "happy to be the first" the blonde man says with mock enthusiasm."if Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should Damn well be allowed to be one." Henry doesn't say anything he just smiles.

"When they walk into the diner Em heads straight for Ruby. "why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" "because I didn't think it was important." "really, considering that's why she's running away." "look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her." As r\Ruby walks away Emmett sees her red wolf on the counter. When he looks outside he doesn't see her car. "Ruby, where's your car?" The waitress says nothing. "you didn't sent me to Sean to find her. You sent me there to give her a head start." He says a little pissed. "look, I'm only trying to help her." Ruby justifies. "yeah so am I. Ashley is in more trouble than you know Ruby. Where is she, don't make her deal with Gold without me." Em finishes with a fierce look.

Ruby looks from Em to Henry. "I can't talk in front of him. He's the mayor's kid." "hey, im on your side." Rubes walks away so Em can speak with Henry. "Hey listen, I need to find this woman, and in order to do that I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me, seriously. She's not gonna tell me anything with you around." "Okay." The boy said nodding his head. Em gives him a smile "thank you." As he leaves Em turns back to Ruby. "she left town. Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there." "how long ago did she leave?" "about half an hour." He nods at ruby and leaves.

As Emmett is driving out of town Henry pops out in the back seat, scaring the crap out of Emmett. "what did she tell you?" "Henry? What the hell! I'm going to Boston you can't come with me." "you can't go to Boston. She can't leave. Bad things happen to anyone that does." "I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I've got to get you home." "we have to stop her before she gets hurt. We're wasting time. If you drop me off you won't have time to get to Her." "Henry..." "then will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail." The blonde man exhales loudly."buckle up. Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY RUN AWAY

Driving down the road the see Ruby's car on the side of it. "I told you." Henry spoke "its her car." As they get closer they see that it crashed. They get out of the car and run to find Ashley. "Ashley." Emmett called to find her, she wasn't in the driver seat of the car, or any of the seats. They start to hear moans of pain in the woods, they're Ashley's. "My baby." Ashley begins" it's coming."

Ashley is moaning in the car all the way to the hospital in Storybrooke. "is the baby really coming?" Henry asks mortified. "oh yeah, don't worry the hospital isn't very far." "No! Take me to Boston! I can't go back there!" Emmett chuckles "oh, no. We don't have four hours by the way your acting." "I can't go back there please. He's gonna take my baby." "I won't let that happen, but do you know what your asking for? If you keep this child are your really ready?" "yeah." "are you sure because I wasn't."You weren't?" "nope. I may have only know my son for a while but I know if I knew him back then I wouldn't have been ready. If you want to give this kid it's best chance, it's gonna be with someone who is ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is gonna change, and once you decide it's yours, this running away can't happen. You can't ever leave. Understand?" "yes." Ashley looks at Em with determination" I want my baby."

THE BABY IS COMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Emmett and Henry are in the waiting room of the hospital hoping Ashley and the baby are okay. "you know Emmett," Henry begins "your different." Emmett sops his pacing for a moment and looks at him. "what's that?" "you're the only one who can do it." "break the curse, yes I know, you keep telling me that." "no, leave, you're the only one who can leave Storybrooke." Emmett just shrugs "you left and found me in Boston." "but I came back. Im 10. I had no choice, but if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen." "anyone except...me?" "you're the savior, you can do whatever you want. You can go."

The blonde man looked like he was about to say something until the doctor came out. "Mr. Swan, the baby is a healthy 6 pound girl, and the mother is doing fine." She says with a smile on her face. "what lovely news." **(we all know who this is... :l )** "what lovely excellent work Mr. Swan." The crocodile like man walks up to Em. "Thank you for bringing me my merchandise." **(ugh, cant he just die already. How did he last to season 6?)**

I HATE RUMPLE END OF STORY!

As Gold is getting his coffee Em comes up to him ready to talk. "Well, well. Must be my lucky day." Gold says when he gets the coffee machine to work. "Care for a cup Mr. Swan?" Emmett finally explodes, his light emerald green eyes were as dark as a forest. "A baby? That's your merchandise! Why didn't you tell me?" "well, because at the time, you didn't need to know." "really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?" "on the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense...to you. I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you." "your not getting that kid." Emmett said aggressively. "actually, we have an agreement, my agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity."

Gold steps a little closer to Emmett analyzing the blonde man. "You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emmett?" "that's not gonna happen." "I like your confidence. It's...charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did after all break into my shop." "let me guess, to steal a contract." The slimy man just shrugs. "who knows what she was after." "you know, no jury in the world would put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child." Gold doesn't say a thing and drinks his coffee. "I'm willing to roll the dice that contact doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there is more to you than a simple pawnbroker. You really wanna start that fight?" Emmett finishes a little smug.

The shorter man gives a smile and replies."I like you , your not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I would rather have you on my side." "so she can keep the baby?" "not just yet. There is still the matter with my agreement with ." Em just shrugs "tear it up." "that's not what I do. You see, contracts, deals—well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?" Emmett thinks for a second, just a second. "what do you want?" "oh, I don't know just yet. You will owe me a favor." Emmett puts out his hand "deal."

Emmett and Henry went inside to see Ashley and her baby girl after gold left, Em was happy to tell her the news. "Hey." Em spoke briefly."what's her name?" "Alexandra." Ashley spoke proudly. "that's pretty." Ashley sighed before she spoke "thank you, for getting me here." "Mr. Gold was outside." He began but finished quickly when he saw the panic in Ashley's eyes."I took care of it, she's yours." "she is?" The mother whispered in awe. He nods. "but, what did you do?" He smirks a little bit "made a deal with him." "thank you." She starts to cry softly "thank you." Emmett just nods then looks at the clock, the only thought on his mind. Oh shit.

HOME BEFORE 5 HOME BEFORE 5 HOME BEFORE 5 HOME BEFORE 5 HOME BEFORE 5 HOME BEFORE 5 HOME BEFORE 5 HOME BEFORE 5 !

" I have to go." Regina says in a room that's not hers, zipping up her dress in the mirror. "Henry is expecting me home at 5... I also have to make dinner for a guest." She starts to fix her hair in the mirror "but I'll see you again...at the next council meeting." She finishes with a smirk putting on her heels. She goes to pick up her purse and keys and remembers something. "don't forget, your socks are under the bed." She says as she leaves the room.

REALLY REGINA? REALLY?

Emmett and Henry are speed demon-ing down the road to get there before five when Emmett decides something. "pumpkin." My code name. I was thinking in honor of Cinderella. Pumpkin." Henry shakes his head no. "you got a better idea?" Em asks him with a smile. "yep." "well?" "I'm not sure your ready yet." "again with this?" Henry doesn't answer. Emmett stops right in front of the house getting ready to leave when Henry is out of the car. "Henry!" The boy looks back at his dad. "about what you said at the hospital, about me being able to leave?" The boys face becomes concerned "yeah?" Em smiles "see ya in an hour." And he drives off at the speed of light. Just as Henry gets in the house Regina pulls into the driveway. He goes straight up to his room when one of his shoes fall off on the stairs, **(ironically)** but he doesn't stop to get it, if he did he wouldn't make it in time.

When he gets in his room she walks inside the front door and calls "Henry?" He starts to get off his jacket and backpack, grabs a book and jumps on the bed and lands on his back, taking off his other shoe he hears "What did I tell you!" He gets the book open when she opens the door to his bedroom. "do not...leave your shoes lying around on the stairs. Someone could get hurt." He nods and smiles a little at her. Before she closes the door she turns back to him "Dinner will be ready in an hour, if Mr. Swan is even a minute late, I will not open the door and let him in, understand?" "yeah." She smiles at him and closes his door behind her.

.ilerjgmdjfjdfngdkgnkdfhgdagnkda,ngdkfgaekrdhgilaerngleirgjlearngkaurhga,jdrhaejrr,yeariljtkghdkhgk

At the hospital Ashley is rocking her baby in her arms when Sean walks in her room. "is that her?" She nods at him "yes. Sean." "I am, so sorry. I should have never left you." "your back?" She questions hopefully. "yeah, im back." He sits down on her bed and shows her a pink bag. "here. I got her a present." He pulls out baby booties and Ashley giggles "I don't know if they're gonna fit." He says putting the shoes on Alexandra. "they're perfect." Ashley says looking in to Sean's eyes, and they kiss!

AWWWW! A NOW PERFECT FAMILY! DON'T SCREW IT UP SEAN !

Emmett got to the loft around 5:10 and got finished getting ready around 5:30 for the dinner, when he picks up his jacket the card that Graham gave him fell out. Emmett looked at it for a second then pulled out his phone. The blonde punched in the number and it rung twice then you heard a Scottish accent. **(I think it's Scottish.)** "Hello?" "Graham, it's Emmett. I was thinking...maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That deputy job still open?" "Absolutely." "then I'm in. Regina gonna be okay with this?" "I don't care, it's my department. I'll see you Monday morning." Emmett smiles "I'll see ya." At that very moment Graham is putting on his jeans after getting out of the shower and hangs up the phone while grabbing his socks out from under the bed.

IT IS OFFICIAL GRAM IS A- *CENSORED* DON'T CENSOR ME! I WAS JUST GOING TO SAY A HEARTLESS MAN...get it?

It is 5:59 when Regina looks at the clock, she smirks. She is about to call Henry for dinner when she hears someone ring the doorbell, she looks back at the clock, it's 6:00. She sighs disappointedly and goes to answer the door, where she sees and amused Emmett staring at her. "you said 6 on the dot right?" She nods slowly "I did, come on in."she said a little annoyed. She lets him shut the door as she calls Henry down for dinner. As Emmett and Henry sit down Regina pulls Lasagna out of the oven.

Henry looks so excited when she did. "you made lasagna?" He asked happily. The woman smiles at him "I did, hopefully Mr. Swan will like it?" She said daring him to disagree. Em sees this and decides to play with her. "what's in it?" She raised and eyebrow "red pepper flakes...it gives it a kick." The blonde looks at her in mirth "I will be fine then, I will eat anything." The brunette woman snorts a little "I can see it now."

After dinner Henry went to go watch TV while Regina would do the dishes. "here, let me help." Emmett said. "I can do it." She says trying to avoid his help. "I know you can, but this way you can get done faster and spend more time with Henry before he goes to bed." She reluctantly let him help. "I heard what you did for today." "yeah?" "tell me, how did you get ru-Mr. Gold to let keep the baby?" Emmett look shocked at her "how did yo-" "as I have said before , I know everything that goes on in the town. Now, how did you do it." The man stayed quiet for a moment the answered "I made a deal." Quietly he started doing the dishes again.

Regina puts down the plate she was scrubbing and looks him in the eye with shock and fury. "you did what! Do you have any idea what you have do-"she stops for a moment and takes a breath to compose herself and speaks again. "that was a very bad move you played, what was the deal?" "if Ashley gets to keep her baby, I owe him a favor." "making deals with that _man_ is a horrible move, especially if you owe him a favor it could get you or Henry hurt if he wants something really badly." Emmett looks Regina straight in the eye "I would never do anything to put Henry in danger, if the favor has something to do with Henry getting hurt I won't do it, no matter the consequences." She looks in his eyes for any indication that he is lying, when she finds nothing she just nods at him.

After the dishes are done, they have enough time to spare before Henry goes to bed. They just sit and watch TV with him until it's 9:00 PM. "Henry,"Regina begins "it's 9, you know what that means." Henry looks at her pleadingly "aww mom can't I stay up just a little bit to hang out with you guys more?" Regina was so happy about him calling her mom she was about to say yes when Emmett spoke "kid, it is late, and I think your mom would want you to be able to wake up in the morning for school yeah?" He looks at Regina for confirmation. She gets out of her daze and nods her head at Emmett's words. Henry pouts a little bit but listens, he stops at the top of the stairs and looks at them "I love you mom, dad." Then goes up stairs without another word.

Regina was so happy she smiled without a care in the world, Emmett was shocked but put on a small smile. Regina composes herself again and looks at Emmett, he looks back at her and clears his throat "it's pretty late, I should go." "of course, allow me to walk you to the door." Emmett grabs his jacket and is about to leave when he hears a voice. "just because tonight was nice doesn't mean I want you in my town, at any opportunity I will try to get you to leave." Her voice was not cold when she said that. Emmett smiles up at her "I wouldn't have it any other way," she nods and is about to close the door when he calls "Until you 'can' run me out of town it's Emmett, hopefully you will call me that." She gives a curt nod and shuts the door.

Emmett's face for the rest of the night was a giant megawatt grin. Nothing could bring him down from his high, all he knows is that he is one step closer to having Henry, and hopefully Regina.

Hello everyone! I hope you like the chapter! It took me 6 Hours to complete, but it was worth it! In one of the chapters I mentioned me hating Rumple, that is true, so all you Rumple fans I am sorry this is my opinion. Tell me in the reviews how you guys like season 6, I wanna know! I also wanna know what you guys think of rumple and the evil queens relationship, (ugh :( ) I really find it weird cause I mean COME ON! He was with her mother and sister! That is a total deal breaker for me, and he says he wants Bell back yet she is Screwing the evil queen! He really is an amphibious man. Sorry for my rant, I had to get it off my chest lol. Goodbye for now my dears.


	7. Cricket brave

**Hey guys, well first things first, we need to come up with a name for my followers. Share your ideas in the reviews, as long as it has to do with me or swanqueen than I will look at it. Secondly, I am sorry I haven't written in a while I just got so busy during Christmas break, but at least I am writing now! I hope you guys (that got one) had an amazing break! Without further adew.**

 **I sadly do not own ouat, it would have gone a lot differently if I did.**

Archie was in his office writing notes thoughtfully. "you weren't always a cricket." Archi starles a little looking up at henry, who is in the chair next to him. "I wasn't al-" the red head looked confused for a couple of seconds then realized wheat henry meant" OH, right because I'm... because you think I'm Jiminy Cricket. W-why do you think that henry?" The boy looks at him intensely "it's because of who you are." "and who am I?" "you're a conscience you help show people right from wrong."

"So all of the cricket's in Storybrooke—they were once people too?" The boy gets up and walks to the window. "there aren't any crickets here. Listen." "well, maybe it isn't late enough." "there's never been crickets here. You've just never noticed." Henry finishes as he sits down. Jimin-Archie smiles a little bit. "so you think that's proof that there is a curse?" "yes, but I know it's not enough. Im looking for more." "So, henry, look, I asked you this before, and you said you would think about it." Archie releases a breath. "why do you think that it is so important that this is real?" "it... it just is." "alright well, keep thinking about that answer, Henry, cause I think there is something buried there."

 **The cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket the cricket**

" A tie?" Emmett questions holding up his deputy uniform. "you know you don't gotta dress me up so 'manly' to give me authority." "so you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat ?" Graham **(I still hate him)** replied bat to his comment. Em smirks a little "I'm getting you to do what I want right now, and Don't dis the coat." He said throwing his uniform at Graham. " well at least wear the badge." The brunette said holding it up. Emmett made a face. "go on. Take it. If you really want to be apart of this community, you have to make it official." The blonde sighs and puts it on his belt.

 **BOOM**

The walls shook with everything inside. After the shaking stops the phones start ringing instantly.

 **Deputy Swan Deputy Swan Deputy Swan Deputy Swan Deputy Swan Deputy Swan Deputy Swan Deputy Swan Deputy Swan Deputy Swan Deputy Swan**

They drove to the town mine where they saw workers and civilians crowding around. When Regina steps out of her car she takes control of the situation **(GINA!)** "everyone, step back please." Ruby and Gepetto are at the side looking in "is that a crater?" Ruby asks "no, they were tunnels, old mines." When Graham and Emmett got to the scene Regina went straight up to them. "Sheriff, set a police perimeter. Marco why don't you help with the fire department." Then, she sees Emmett "Mr. Swan, this is now official town business." She said not as cold as her voice used to be."your free to go." "well actually I work for the town now." Emmett looks a little smug about getting the drop on her but puts it out. Regina gives Graham the look that says –what the hell have you done-.

"he's my new deputy." Graham says a little scared of her. She looks between the to men "they say the mayor's always last to know." "it's in my budget." Graham shoots back. "indeed." She replies. "deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control." She says looking back at Emmett. The blonde nods and goes to do what he was told. Regina looked back at the people as calm as ever. "people of Storybrooke don't be alarmed. We have always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels, but fear not." Archie and Henry walk up as she does her speech."I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, and pave it."

Henry got away from Archie and went to his mother. "pave it? What if there is something down there?" Regina looks shocked to see him "Henry what are you doing here?" She questions in a low voice. "what's down there?" He whispered back. "nothing, now step back. In fact, everyone, please, please step back. Thank you." When Everyone steps back Regina bends down and picks up a piece of glass. Henry looks back at her so she puts it in her pocket. He sees what she did an looked at Emmett. "what was that?" "Henry enough." Regina says pulling him away. "listen, this is a safety issue, wait in the car." She finishes her sentence while pushing him off toward the car and turns around. "Deputy Swan, Sherriff, cordon off the area." Regina said walking away.

Henry looks to see if anyone is watching and gets out of the car. He goes to talk to Archie. "hey, Archie. Over here." Emmett goes to see what he's doing with Archie. When him and Archie are by Henry he speaks. This requires all of operation cobra- both of you." "I didn't realize I was in operation cobra." Archie puts in. "of course you are, you know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there is something down there?" Em looks to Archie for help but he looks away. The blonde sighs and answers. "they are just some old tunnels." "that just happen to collapse right after you get here?" The men look at each other again "your changing things. Your weakening the curse." "that's now what's happening." "yes. It is. Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen."

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car." Regina says coming up behind them. "Deputy, do your job." Then both Em and Archie walk off. Before Archie could get to far Regina called for him. "Dr. Hopper, a word please." He turns back around to meet her. "ok, were done with this." "um, excuse me?" He replies a little confused. "my son, we need a new treatment plan. Everything I do he thinks its part of some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety hazard without him thinking I'm hiding something. How am I hiding something terrible in an old mine? How is any of this logical to him?" "he has got an amazing imagination." "yes, that you've let run rampant." "well, I think it would be wrong to rip away a world he's constructed. I'd rather use it to try and get-" "sometimes I think you've forgotten. You work for me. You're an employee and I can fire you. This is my town. You will lose your office, lose your house. I can cut you down to size until you're a tiny, shrunken little creature, and this"she grabs the umbrella."will be the only damn roof over your damn head." "what would you have me do?" She smirks a little. "you take that delusion out of my sons head, and you crush it." She walks off dropping the umbrella.

 **Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it Crush it**

Archie is staring off into space until Geppetto walks in. "hey, Archie." "Marco, what are you doing here?" Then realization hits him "oh, lunch. I'm sorry, I forgot. I've got another patient. Another time?" "sure, of course." Geppetto answers chuckling as Henry walks in. "hey Henry, have good session." Geppetto says leaving. "Are you recruiting Geppetto for operation cobra?" Henry asks looking at Archie. "you think Marco's Geppetto?" "sure he's Jiminy cricket's best friend and Marco is yours." "Henry. Henry, look. We need to talk about this ok." "I know your not convinced, but I know where I can get proof." Henry says unzipping his backpack. "what is this? A flashlight c-candy bars? Oh, wait Henry. You don't want to go down there." "Emmett's here and stuffs happening. I have to look at it." "Henry stop. Stop, there is no proof. Look, all of this is a delusion. Do you know what a delusion is?" "I-I think so." "it's something not real, something not healthy, and I thought you'd outgrow this, but, henry, you know... now it's turned into a psychosis. Do you know what a psychosis is? That's when you can no longer tell what's real, and if that continues, then- then I have to lock you away." Archie finishes choked up. "Henry, this has got to stop for your own good. You gotta wake up. This nonsense must end." Henry got up and ran. Leaving Archie to cry by himself.

 **Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie Poor Archie**

" I don't know an 'M'?Mary Margaret said trying to figure out the hangman puzzle. "mmhmm" David replies getting off the hospital bed to put an 'm' on the puzzle's sentence. "two of em." "oh." MM said putting her hands over face. "get it yet?" "yes, and I am completely mortified. I almost hanged on my own name." "don't worry I would never let you hang. I would have added toes, a hat, a horse." " is this a game you played a lot before?" "I don't know.." " it will come back. They're sending you home in a week. And they have to think your progressing don't they?" "physically" "well your making new memories just fine." " maybe I'll like these better."

MM grins. "okay, play again?" "can I guess too?" A new voice was heard from behind. It was Katherine. "Mrs. Nolan" She started "I thought... oh, its noon already, I didn't realize. I should go." "Good day, Miss Blanchard." Katherine says with a smile. Kat turns to David and says "Honey, I brought more pictures that might jog your memory. It's our old dog Ajax." She says showing him the picture. Before Kat looked up David was glancing at Mary Margaret. "remember?" Katherine asked hopefully. "yeah, Ajax." David said like he did remember, to make her happy. Mary Margaret left the scene quietly.

 **SSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"I am the worst person in the world." "really? In the whole world?" Emmett replies to MM's comment while making s'mores. "if Katherine was horrible, it would be easier, but she's so nice." Em raised his eyebrow. "and what exactly, would be easier?" "nothing." "nothing is a good idea. Your smart. You know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache. Trust me." There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Em said getting up. When he opened the door he saw Henry crying."kid, what happened? Come on." Emmett said concerned.

There was a knock on Archie's office door interrupting him from drinking scotch. "Archie" Em called sounding mad. Archie didn't get up from his chair. "Archie!" He said louder. Emmett was so mad he just walked in and slammed the door behind him. "what did you do? You told me not to take the fantasy away. You told me it would devastate him." "of course when the therapy stops working, you just adjust to it." The red head defends weekly. That set Em for a pause. "Did she, did Regina threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?" "I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?" As Hopper Finishes Em's phone rings.

It was Regina. "Hello Madam Mayor, nice work." He spoke in the phone sarcastically. "Are you with him?" Regina's smooth voice questioned. "yes, I'm with . And guess what? You left your fingers all over him when you tried-" "not him, Henry, is he with you?" "I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago." "well, he's not here." "I don't know where he is." Archie's eyes widen. "ohh. I do." Henry determinedly walked into the mine without second thought.

"Henry!" Both Emma and Archie called out over and over. Pongo runs straight to the mine. "what do you got there pongo?" Archie questioned. "I don't think he's here." Em spoke out of breath. "he is. Look." Archie spoke showing him a candy bar. "he had these with him."

Henry flashed his light all around the inside of the mine. While walking around he looked through a crack in the wall and found... glass. When he pulled the glass out the mine started to collapse. Em and Archie felt the quake as well. "Henry" Archie called "It's not safe!" "Archie! Henry!" Em called as the red haired man slipped inside when the opening was closed.

Archie started looking inside with a lit match, keeping his umbrella close. "Henry" he called again. "Archie!" A relieved Henry came around the corner. "you're here to help me!" "no, listen, we gotta get out of here ok?" "so your still against me?" Henry asked heartbroken. "there is no time for that Henry we need to go!" " you don't believe me? You'll see." Henry yell running off. Again. "Henry come back!"

"Henry" Archie calls trying to find Henry again. When he finds the boy he is looking down a crack in the mine wall. "there is something shiny down there." " we gotta get out of here henry it's dangerous." "it could be something." "look at me henry! I am scared for you right now!" "because you think I'm crazy?" He shoots back. "NO! NO. Because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry, and there is no way out." The realization hit Henry like a ton of bricks. They might die.

"Archie's smart" Marco spoke. "he will keep the boy safe until we get to them." The mine rumbled again. "Stop. Stop" Regina called getting away from the car. "your making it worse." She said looking at Em. "I am trying to save him. You know why he went there in the first place don't you? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove." "and why does he think he has something to prove? Who's encouraging him?" She said getting in his face. "do not put this on me." "oh please, lecture me until his oxygen runs out." She said tearing up. **(my poor Gina )**

In the mines Archi can hear Pongo barking."Do you hear that?" He said relieved. "It's pongo!" Henry said excitedly. "follow the noise, Henry."

On the surface Em looks at Regina and sighs walking up to her. "look, we have to stop this. Arguing won't accomplish anything." The woman turns to him with a soft face. "no, it won't." Em looks in her eyes deeply "what do you want me to do?" "help me."

"It's loudest over here." Archie said talking about the barking. "what's this?" Henry asked about the thing in front of them. "it's like, an old elevator."

"We need to find some way to... punch through the ground." Regina began." We need something big." "like what?" "explosives." Marco spoke.

"the elevator is used to get the mineworkers in and out." Archie explained. "It goes all the way to the top, that's why we can here pongo." "can we make it work?" "let's give it a shot."

Everyone got out of the area. The construction workers were setting up the lines for explosives. "okay, were all clear." Em called.

Archie starts turning the wheel to the elevator to try and get them up. "come on." He called getting Henry to help him.

" Blow it." Regina ordered starting to duck down, everyone followed her lead.

Archie and Henry started to get off the ground when the explosives exploded. Knocking them back to the ground.

Em ran to the entrance of the mine then ran back. "did it work?" Regina questioned. "it didn't open." Was her reply. "then, what did it do?" Graham asked himself.

 **Well, I guess that went well. They failed and knocked Archie and Henry back to the ground, which could have hurt them very badly.**

"Have a good day." MM called to a random hospital patient. "hey." When she looked up she saw David. "where you going?" He asked with a smile. "home. I'm done for the day. Shouldn't you be resting?" "Actually doctor Whale wants me to start physical therapy. I am suppose to walk 30 minutes a day on the treadmill or outside with an escort, but they are kind of short on personnel because of that thing that happened at the mine." "oh." "so... maybe if there was a volunteer willing to help?" He asked looking at her. She sighs and smiles.

"I'm trying to remember this place. It's like... I woke up in some strange land." David said walking with MM. "is anything coming back?" She asked politely. He shakes his head. "what about when your with her? You remembered your dog." "yeah. I lied." "you did?" "she's just so loving, you know? I didn't want to disappoint her. But none of it feels right, you know? A dog named Ajax, who would name a dog that!?" MM chuckles at him. "none of it makes sense, none of it. None of it feels real." "that sounds lonely." She replied. "actually one thing does feel real." "hmm?" "you." "what?" "I know it's crazy but you're the only thing in this place that feels... that feels right."

They both lean in till. "Katherine." David said. "right." MM replied disappointed. "Katherine, hey, you're here." MM looks up shocked. Kat smile at him "I know it's outside visiting hours, but, I needed to see you. I made some cranberry muffins for you, they were your favorite." "well, I should leave you two." MM says leaving. "wait Mary Margaret." David called causing them to look in each others eyes. "see you tomorrow?" She smiled and walked away.

 **See you tomorrow? (puppy dog prince charming eye)**

"What the hell was that? You said you could do this!" Regina yelled at the construction workers. Em ran over to her panting "Madam Mayor." She turned to face him. "they could have killed my son!" "I know, but this isn't helping." "if we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them, maybe rig something to bring them back up." Marco offered. "but drill where?"

Em had an idea, while they were talking he grabbed pongo from the truck, "come on buddy." Pongo ran out quickly and started sniffing. "he is Archie's dog. He found something. This is where they must be." "What is it?" They all started to move the dirt and found something metal. When they moved the metal there was a hole. "what is that?" Em asked. "It's an airshaft." Marco replied.

Henry had his flashlight looking up to see their way out. "I'm really, really, really sorry." Henry appologised. "it's alright." "I just wanted to find proof." "no, it's really alright Henry. I'm sorry too. Look, I don't think your crazy, I just think that you got a very strong mother who's got a clear idea of the path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that, she... she gets scared, and that's natural, but, it is also natural to be free to think the things you wanna think. So, I didn't mean the things that I said, and that I never should have said them." "then, why did you?" "I guess I am just not a very good person. I'm not the man I want to be." As soon as Archie finishes his sentence the elevator starts shaking.

They use a hook and Ruby's car to get the air shaft off, when they look down all they see is darkness. "So, what's next?" Regina questions.

"I think you can be him." Henry says to Archie. "I think you can be a good person. I mean you are Jiminy Cricket." "Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a, uh, was a cricket. And he was a conscience and I hardly think that's me." "but before you said he was a guy, who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do." "that kinda sounds like me." "now it's harder for you, because of the curse, to hear the voice inside of you, to be who you want to be." The elevator shakes again.

"we need someone to lower straight down." Marco began. "or the line will collapse the side of the shaft." "I've got a harness." Graha pitched in. "lower me down." Regina ordered. "oh, no way I'm going." Em argued. "he's my son." Regina said stern. "he's my son too. You have been sitting behind a desk for 10 years. I can do this." He said determined. Regina looked him in the eye and got right in his face, her eyes pleading. "just bring him to me." She spoke soft. Em gave a small smile and walked away to the whole.

Pieces of the mine fell on Henry and Archie while they sat there. "hey," Archie began."can I ask you again?" "ask what?" "why do you think that it is so important that your—your fairy tale theory is true?" Henry just shrugs "I don't know." "give it a shot." "cause, this can't be all there is." "I understand." "and I thought if I found proof... but I didn't find anything." "well, that's not true. I was lost, and you found me, right?" "you mean, you remember?" "no, I-I don't remember, but, I do remember what kind of person I want to be. I just gotta listen harder." The gravel on top of them started to clatter.

"What's that?" Henry asked. "I think that it's a rescue." It was Emmett. "you guys ok?" "ya, were-were ok." "hang on guys. Ok that's good, stop. She says into the walkie talkie. Em opens the top of the elevator shaft and started to help them up. When he got Henry, the elevator shaft started to fall with Archie inside. "Archie!" Both Em and Henry yell. Luckily in time Archie used his umbrella to hook onto Emmett.

When all three got out everyone started clapping, Regina went straight to Henry, Giving him a big hug and smiling. Marco and Archie were embracing as well. When Em got unhooked he ran to Henry and Regina. "you ok bud?" He asked holding Henry's face. Regina then turned around to Archie. "Thank you, Dr. Hopper." "I, uh, have something to say." He pulled from everyone else to talk to her." I'm gonna to continue to treat Henry, and I'm gonna do it my way." "my relief at his safety hasn't changed a thing Dr. Hopper. You will do as I say or you-" "or what? You'll ruin my life? You'll do your worst? Because I will always do my best." "don't test me." "oh, I don't need to, because your gonna leave me alone and let me do my work in peace." "really, why is that?" "because someday, Madam Mayor, you may find yourself in custody battle, and do you know how the court determines who is a fit parent? They consult an expert, particularly one that has treated the child. So I suggest that you think about that and you will allow me to do my work, and let me do it the way my conscience tells me to." Dr. Hopper walks away with pride in himself. Leaving Regina to think.

Em and Henry are on the hood of the car, watching Marco and Archie. "is that, Archie's dad?" "no, they're just old friends." Em nodded and grabbed Henry's hand looking him in the eye. "you really scared me." "I'm sorry." Footsteps were heard coming up to them, it was Geppetto and Archie. "gentlemen." Em greeted. "well, come on, your mom wants to take you home." "hey." Henry said looking at something through the distance. "listen." There were crickets chirping. "crickets." Archie whispered."they're back." Henry stated. "things are changing." He finishes looking at Emmett.

MM was at the hospital dropping off a letter. A letter of resignation.

While everyone was celebrating Regina was hanging around the air shaft. She took out the piece of 'glass' she had and dropped it down, when it went down it landed near a tree trunk. "Regina." She heard her name called and composed herself. Emmett walked over with a charming smile on his face. "you ok?" He asked concerned. "yes, thank you, for getting him back to me." "no problem, I am just glad he is okay." She hummed in agreement. "Mr. S—Emmett thank you, for saving my son, without you he probably wouldn't be here right now." You could see the tears in her eyes ready to leave. Emmett gave her a hug in comfort without thinking. She tensed, after a few seconds she relaxed and gave it back while giving him a small kiss on the cheek. They were both stunned, Regina composed herself, got out of the hug, and called Henry to leave. Emmett just stood there holding his cheek for a few minutes before grinning like an idiot.

Well, what did you think? Have you guys seen the new episodes of season six? They were epic! I don't want to spoil anything for the ones that didn't, but, just know that I think swan queen is close. Do not quote me on that cause I might be wrong, I just have a feeling. I am sorry if some of my chapters are messed up. When I went to go reread them words, letters, and some phrases were missing I am not sure why, so bare with me, and if you know why it is doing that could you let me know? Thank you for reading! Don't forget to pick yall's name as my followers. See ya later!


End file.
